


Bath Time

by lilhetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhetalia/pseuds/lilhetalia
Summary: Monika has had a stressful day, and just wants to relax with a bath, but she needs to learn to lock doors.





	Bath Time

I closed my eyes, sighing as I got into the warm bath. Why is dealing with Alicia and Feliciano so difficult?! They always run off when Ludwig and I are trying to train them. I felt my cheeks redden as I thought of Ludwig. “Not my fault he’s built like a greek god.” I mumbled, shaking my head as I tried getting him out of my head. I submerged myself deeper in the bathtub, relaxing completely, the soreness from training slowly leaving as I did.

Next thing I know, Ludwig walked in through the bathroom door and stared at me, I stared back. Both our cheeks reddened and I glanced away. “Bitte geh.” He immediately left, as if he had just realized he’d been caught staring at me. I groaned, shaking my head. Great, he saw me naked, and we were both too awkward to do anything. “I should’ve invited him in…” I grumbled, shaking my head. Nein, I already know I could never do that without feeling shame.

I eventually sighed and got up, getting dressed in a black sports bra and sweatpants. I reluctantly got out of the bathroom and as soon I did, I was pinned to the wall. “I heard what you said liebling.” The man chuckled, I looked up and lo and behold it was Ludwig with a smirk I’d never seen on him.

I felt my face heat up and nodded, looking down slightly. “Don’t worry kätzchen, I'll give you what you want.” He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a rough kiss. As soon as he did, I moved my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and kissed down my neck.

“I hope you're ready for what's about to happen liebling.” He murmured, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I smiled slyly, pressing against him. “I’m ready meister.” I looked up at him, seeing his eyes darken. 

“You're getting it now kätzchen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte geh- Please go  
> Liebling- Darling  
> Kätzchen- Kitten  
> Meister- Master


End file.
